Hath No Fury
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Kili's being persued by an abusive Count, who's visiting Erebor. He puts up with it because he figures the dwarf will be leaving soon, but what happens when the Count asks for his hand in marriage?


Ch.1

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own the Hobbit, LOTR, or any of their characters. Based off this prompt: "Some Noble/Royal offers his suit for Thorin's youngest nephew. They start the courtship, but the guy's abusive. Thorin doesn't know this, until Kili comes in asking not to marry him. At first Thorin's all, "It would be good for Erebor, etc." but then Kili either nearly or does break down and begs Thorin not to make him marry him. Thorin gets it out of Kili and is enfuriated. He arranges for the Noble to be brought down to Erebor's deepest, darkest torture chamber, from which no one returns. Oh, and did I mention he attends to the punishment himself?"

"Stop scratching!" Fili hisses, elbowing Kili in the side.

"I can't help it." Kili complains, stomping on his brother's foot. "These clothes are too itchy."

"Well, they're going to be here any moment!"

"I know!"

"So stop!"

"If-"  
"Both of you stop arguing. Scratching can be explained; bickering in front of company is simply barbaric." Thorin says, his voice calling an instantaneous halt to the fighting. Kili sticks his tongue out at Fili.

"Yes, Uncle."

"And, Kili," Uncle Thorin continues, giving his youngest nephew a wry but fond smile, "do _try_ to keep the scratching to a minimum. I know they're uncomfortable, but you can change as soon as the formalities are done." Fili smirks at his brother, who makes a face at him.

After that, though, they call a truce. They both know how important this is. Although they reclaimed Erebor months ago, it is fairly recently that everything has fallen into place. Dain has been here before, helping to get things up and running, but this is the first official visit. The first visit where the Lord of the Ironhills has brought his court to swear fealty to their King. That part is important enough, but it's really more of a formality; Thorin is the King by right and, even had he not been, he reclaimed Erebor for the dwarves. It's highly unlikely that a bit of bickering would cause a rebellion. But for Fili and Kili, the visit has a whole other level of importance. Ever since Kili can remember, they've been brought up with the knowledge that they may marry a near stranger in order to strengthen political ties. When they were young and living in the Blue Mountains, that possibility had been distant and uncertain. However, now that they were older and Princes that had a kingdom to inherit (one that wasn't ruled by a dragon), that possibility was all too real. There will be countless nobles among the dwarves from the Ironhills, many of whom Fili and Kili have never met, but whose hand in marriage would only strengthen Erebor's newly reborn rule. That prospect _could_ easily be ruined by childish behavior and the weight is on the Princes to make a good first impression.

…..

There is a trumpet blast and the doors open. A servant enters, announcing the visitors' arrival. Dain and his entourage files into the hall and kneel before them, until Uncle Thorin allows them to rise and bids Dain to step forward.

"It's good to see you, cousin." Thorin says rising to his feet and embracing the Lord of the Ironhills.

"As it is to see you." Dain replies, with a smile. "This has been long overdue." He gazes around the hall, a look of reminiscing in his eyes. He shakes his head, as if bringing himself back to the present. "But there will be time to talk later. May I introduce…"

Dain goes on to list a long string of names. At first, Kili tries to remember them and connect them with the faces, but soon gives up. There're just too many of them. Most of them are paying more attention to Thorin than to Fili and he, anyway. Still, a few are glancing their way, and Kili makes sure to take note of _their_ names, knowing that those are the ones that he's most likely to come into contact with.

The pleasantries are done and they move into the big party room, the name of which Kili can never remember, and they sit down to the welcoming meal. Uncle Thorin gives some long speech that basically translates into "Welcome to Erebor!" and then they're finally allowed to eat. They don't need to worry about socializing very much; only having to talk to those closest to them, which includes the Company and Dain. Most of the socialization will come later tonight, at the official feast. The guests finish their meals and return to their rooms to relax, giving Kili, himself, a few hours to rest.

…..

It's at the feast that things get serious. There's dinner, of course, but then there's dancing and mingling and he's constantly being introduced to dwarf after dwarf and needing to pretend to be interested in each and every one. It's exhausting and he's asked to dance several times (courtesy demanding that he not receive). So, he's relieved when, after one dance, the dwarf he's dancing with, a Count Ruthven, shows no signs of going off to find another partner. It's unusual; most have wanted to dance with both Fili and he, but it means that Kili doesn't have to memorize meaningless facts about yet another partner, so he doesn't complain. Still, he must protest when Ruthven attempts to draw him off to the side after the dance. There are numerous courtiers still waiting for his attention and it would be inappropriate for him to spend the rest of the night with one in particular. The Count acquiesces, instead taking a seat on one of the divans while Kili spends his time talking and dancing with various nobles. However, Kili can't help but notice that, whenever Kili glances the Count's way, Ruthven's eyes are always on Kili.


End file.
